Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protein and nucleic acid delivery components, compositions, mechanisms and methods of delivery thereof.
Related Art
The packaging competency of a matured capsid shell has not been discovered. There is still much to be desired for improved vehicles of gene therapy, especially for platforms that can deliver both nucleic acids and proteins. Outstanding issues relate to inefficiency of gene packaging, low amounts of genetic material being delivered, poor targeting and lack of tissue specificity. Other methods being employed for delivery of nucleic acids and proteins have a number of limitations: for example, the injection of naked DNA has very low expression; electroporation has a high rate of cell death associated with it; many viral vectors can only carry a small amount of nucleic acid for delivery; and there may be dose-related toxicity associated with cationic liposomal delivery. There is a need for a platform to be developed that addresses these issues.